twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Snare Beat
Snare Beat is a mare from Fillydelphia. She originally moved to Ponyville in effort to meet her music idol, Vinyl Scratch. She lives with her loving husband, Spark Plug, on the second floor of her shop, Snare's Beats, where she sells both pre-made and custom instruments. History Snare was born and raised in Fillydelphia. Her family, the Beats, own and operate one of the largest instrument production companies in Equestria, Beat's Instruments, Inc. Her father, Bass, runs the company. From the time she was a filly, her father taught her the music family trade. Consequently, Snare is very capable at constructing and modifying instruments, even though this is not her personal special talent. While this extends a small degree to construction and electrical work in general, she is usually out of her element if the project is not music-related. While growing up, Snare became very close to her family. While there were the occasional arguments, her family has always been very supportive of her. Her father in particular likes to spoil her, as she is his only daughter. Special Talent Snare discovered her special talent while working on a drum set with her father. While she was testing it for sound, Bass realized that Snare naturally had perfect rhythm. He encouraged her to continue playing the drums, and it wasn't long until Snare realized that it was what she was meant to do. Discovering Her Idol For most of her young life, Snare never really had a taste for other categories of music outside of rock. But as fate would have it, she overheard the music of Vinyl Scratch being played by some of the workers in her father's warehouse one day, and was immediately in love with it. She found all of the DJ's music she could, entraced by the beats. She promised herself to one day meet Vinyl pony-to-pony. Playing With The Family Once Snare further developed her drumming skills, she become the main drummer for the family's band, simply called "The Beats". Her family is one of the sponsors of Fillydelphia's seasonal festivals, and usually performs at them, which gave Snare a taste of the musicain life that she craved. Ponyville Snare got information from her cousin suggesting that Vinyl Scratch was a resident of Ponyville. Snare decided to move to the town, not only to attempt to meet her idol, but also to expand her family's business, as they did not have a shop in Ponyville. Life In Ponyville Since moving to Ponyville, Snare's life has been fun, happy, sad, disappointing, wonderful, chaotic...everything. It's certainly been unforgetable. Major Events While it didn't seem like it at the time, the biggest event in Ponyville for Snare happened on her first day in town. A couple of colts managed to crash into each other right outside of her front door. While Snare can't remember the identity of one of the ponies...the other one was none other than Spark Plug, the colt she is now engaged to. Snare also managed to accomplish one of her goals in Ponyvlle: she did meet Vinyl Scratch. Her good friend Helical Gear suprised her by introducing the two, which rendered Snare nearly unable to speak. Vinyl gave her an autographed figurine of herself, as well as a pair of her trademark glasses, which Snare now wears almost constantly. The two have met other occasions since, and have started to form a sort of friendship, with Vinyl referring to Snare as "her biggest fan", which Snare finds very exciting. Snare and Spark got married in the begining of June 2013. It was a small wedding, but Snare was mostly fine with that. Her family and closest friends were there, which is ultimately what mattered to her. A New Job Around the middle of August 2013, Snare was offered the position of being the Music and Performing Arts teacher at Ponyville's school by Cheerilee. Naturally, she happily accepted. Relationships There are a handful of ponies that are very important to Snare's life, and have made Ponyville her new home. Spark Plug Probably the most obvious, Spark is the most important pony in Snare's life. He was the first real friend she made in Ponyville, and she fell for him rather quickly. Despite being separated for a long time, the love Snare has for Spark never went away, and when Spark asked for her hoof in marriage, Snare eagerly said yes. She doesn't always Storm Chaser Storm is Snare's twin sister. And due to their several differences, most ponies don't believe them when they say that. Storm took their mother's maiden name, Chaser, as she felt "Storm Chaser" sounded prettier than "Storm Beat". Storm is the elder sibling by a few minutes, and acts every bit as Snare's older sister. Storm has looked out for her since they were fillies, and Snare knows that when anything goes wrong, she can always count on her sis to help her out. Thunder Crackle Snare encouraged Spark for a long time to try and be a weather pony, as it was a small dream of his. When Thunder Crackle started a training camp, Spark applied. Snare ended up meeting her by dropping of Spark's application. After a few more run-ins, the two became friends. And in time, friends became best friends. Snare considers TC to be her closest non-related friend. Might be why she had a hoof in pushing TC and Heli together... Midnight Strike Another of Snare's favorite DJs, DJ Daft Pony, was living in Ponyville right under her nose. When they met, they quickly became friends. Midnight, whom Snare affectionately refers to as Middie or Mid, is now one of Snare's closest friends. Mid asked her to be the other half of the group Daft Pony, which Snare happily agreed to. Mid served as the Mare of Honor at her wedding. Helical Gear Snare looks at Helical as her adoptive big brother. Now that he's in the guard, Snare gets to see him more often, as he is no longer holed up in his shop every day. Heli is a stallion that Snare knows she can count on to look out for her whenever she needs him. ((More coming later!)) Personality Snare is normally fairly laid-back and relaxed. She tends to see the silver lining in most situations, and tries to stay positive when faced with difficulties. She is also very friendly, and trusts other ponies quickly. She loves nothing more than to help her friends in any way she can. While Snare is not quick to admit it, she does have some issues surrounding her appearance. Spark Plug is the only colt she's ever dated, and not because she wanted it that way. While growing up, the colts around her didn't pay her much attention, and mostly treated her like just another one of the guys. While this meant Snare had plenty of friends, she consquently begin to question her own beauty, and thinks of herself as unattractive. Her sister Storm has attempted to convince her otherwise, but Snare finds it difficult to accept this from her, as not only is she Snare's sister, Storm also has had no shortage of stallions swooning over her since they were young. Category:Earth Ponies Category:OCs Category:Mares